Full Story of the Zombie Ninja
by BannerRammer
Summary: Full story of series


Full Story Of The Zombie Ninja

By Lorenzo Tablante

Since the year 1907 is the year of the ninjas to rise up but instead it was different, all the ninjas died and gone to heaven but one died and came back from the dead, his name was Jackson and he was a good ninja, he defeated the monster of the black lagoon and defeated the Invisible Man, but when he died from murder, he came back to life but in a different personality, he was like a WereWolf, but when he bit someone's head off, people noticed that he was a zombie, and that's when the zombie legend goes.

But the legend still lives on to today.

Year 2017, the anniversary of the zombie ninja first appeared, fireworks started blowing up and it was nice but then they thought it was just a fake legend, they thought wrong.

Fireworks started coming to the people, exploding them into 1000 pieces, and the food started coming to life and started to kill the people which are the audience, and then, the zombie appeared, then it ran and ran so fast the flash couldn't even run that fast, he ate brains but chopping them with his legendary sword of the zombie's. But that was just the

The zombie ninja has attacked the manager, ate the thieves head and many more.

"Oh oh, with have a report coming in" Jay gasped as he ran to Sensei Wu

"What, what is it" Sensei Wu said frighteningly.

"It's the, It's the zombie ninja" Jay gasped, the whole city thought the legend was fake but they didn't know it was actually real.

So the whole team went out to the party, and once they got there, they saw lot's and lot's of zombies, so they have to fight them, they manned their selves up and attacked, they punch, they kicked, and made the tornado, to get of all the zombies.

"No sign of the zombie ninja" said Kai that's out of breath.

"ROARRR" the zombie ninja roared.

"I think it came to the forest" Kai said

And they took a deep breath, and went to the…

The team tried to end the zombie ninja but they couldn't find it in the forest, as they got close and closer and closer to finding the ninjas voice, but it was a recorded tape from 1907 of the zombie ninja attacking, but it had a meaning.

"I heard something in the tape, I heard a general saying to find the ninja, go to the place where it all happened, where the zombie ninja appeared at the west village, there, you will see a key where the curse is, then make a distraction to this tape and the zombie will come to you, good luck" Zane the robot exclaimed, and they went to the village, but they can't even find a single peak of the village. But Sensei saw a vision, where the village is.

"I think the village is at the west" Sensei exclaimed, so the team went to the west side of the forest, and found the key, at the side of the scratch at the house.

"And it said to go back to the tape to make a distraction" Lloyd said, so the team went to the tape at the forest and made a distraction, which they have to dress up like a clown and make "The clown masks are at the tree" Jay said, and they grabbed the mask and made a distraction.

After they distracted the tape, they heard a zombie heading for them

"RUNNN" Jay Shouted and they ran and ran and ran but they went to the wrong direction.

"ROARR" Zombie roared, and chased after them.

"AHHHHHH" They screamed, and they ran and ran and ran, but suddenly the zombie grabbed Zane and ate his brain.

"ROARRR" Zombie Zane roared and the team ran and ran and ran until they found the nearest city, New York City.

"We've just ran 10000000 kilometers from here" Kai exclaimed and the whole city walked and walked and people can't stop walking, but when the zombies came, the whole city screamed.

Then, the team went to tornado form, people at the city were impressed, when they scared out the zombies, but they thought it was the end of it.

Zombies came in from so many angles, most of them came from Brooklyn, they all tried to eat all of the new yorkers, but the team frightened them away, leading them back from where they came from.

"There's too much" Kai shouted, they tried to find a way to get them back from where they came from as fast as they came, so they found a plan by buying a huge mirror to get the light pointing to them, so they bought a huge flippin mirror, and pointed in different directions, that way the sun can point to the mirror creating a laser beam.

And all the zombies went away, but they thought it was over, another wave came in, there were muscular and stronger zombies, and they thought that there was only level one zombies, but they thought wrong.

"Lets GOO" Sensei Wu Screamed, and they ran and ran and ran to the North side of NYC, but instead, they found the gillman.

"ROARRRRRARERERERE" Gillman roared, and chased after them, and he caught Kai.

"KAIIII NOOOOO" Jay Shouted. And the gillman ate Kai's legs and arms to make him a gillman, gillman Kai Roared and roared louder until he became tired and went back to the home of the gillmans.

"I think they got away" Cole Exclaimed with a tired voice.

"Cole, I thought you were a zombie" Jay said with excitement.

"Well, I was a zombie but this scientist that was becoming a zombie gave me an antidote, and if you want the antidote to anything, go to the science lab back at brooklyn" Cole said.

And they all went back to new york, but there were lots of zombies, they tried to go back, but then a Level 3 zombie caught Cole and ate his brain turning him into a zombie.

"Cole NOOOOOO" Jay screamed, and when they reached the land, they ran and ran and ran once they found the science lab, but there were lots and millions of zombies there, but they tried to come in…

When they got to the science lab, they found lots and 1000 of rooms, so they tried to find the right room, so they found THE ANTIDOTE ROOM, but when they went in the Antidote Room, there were lots and lots of zombies.

There were zombies at the second floor of the antidote room, and even one's near the special antidote (THE ANTIDOTE OF EVERYTHING), they figured out a way to get the antidote.

"Sensei, distract the zombies in tornado form while i'll sneak out of my way from the zombies to get the antidote, sounds like a plan?" Jay said.

After they failed to get the antidote, they found the recipe to assemble the antidote.

"Ingredients to assemble the antidote, a petal from a sunflower, one tissue, a human flesh and a brain" Sensei said.

So they head off to get the ingredients, Jay went to the forest to get a petal, went to the hotel near them and went of to get the one tissue. When Sensei went to spinjitzu form, and got a human flesh and one brain.

But when they went back to the hotel. All the zombies went after them, when one caught Jay but Jay went to tornado form, and got away, tried to go to the hotel, and succeeded to get out, got the ingredients to the bowl, and stirred with water.

"You must be back to normal, for the form you're in get back to the underworld!" Sensei performed, and succeeded, and chucked in the hotel and made a massive explosions, getting everyone back to normal.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Zombie Ninja Screamed

And which leads to kill the zombie ninja.

"YAY!" they both shouted.

And the whole universe celebrated with a party!

Hope you like it.


End file.
